Eu Eu Te Amo, Mas Sou Uma Comensal
by Alexia Chermont
Summary: Ele levantou a manga da minha camisa e roçou sua varinha no meu antebraço e com um toque da varinha me marcou com aquela terrível caveira com uma cobra saindo, era sua marca, a marca negra. Olhei atentamente a marca se formando em meu antebraço, enquanto ardia como se tivesse pegando fogo. Eu tinha virado uma Comensal da Morte.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eu tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, não queria aquilo, porém era o preço que eu tinha que pagar pelo erro cometido.

Teria que servi-lo. Estendi o meu braço esquerdo para Voldemort, estava com medo. Ele levantou a manga da minha camisa e roçou sua varinha no meu antebraço e com um toque da varinha me marcou com aquela terrível caveira com uma cobra saindo, era sua marca, a marca negra. Olhei atentamente a marca se formando em meu antebraço, enquanto ardia como se tivesse pegando fogo.

Meu pai que esteve o tempo todo apenas assistindo de longe, se aproximou aos poucos. Ele pegou meu braço e começou analisar a marca, e com um sorriso no lábio disse.

– É uma honra ter mais uma geração de Chermont ao seu dispor! – exclamou meu pai.

– Acredito que sim. – replicou Voldemort, de forma irônica – Espero que sua filha seja melhor que você.

A raiva se espalhou pelo meu corpo, mesmo que meu pai fosse um idiota que vendeu minha alma para o Diabo, ele continuava sendo o meu pai.

Meu pai se encolheu diante de Voldemort e eu senti meu braço esquerdo queimar, isso me fez estremecer de dor.

– Seja uma boa menina e cumpra sua missão, não seja mais uma inútil e será muito bem recompensada. – sussurrou Voldemort, com aquelas fendas vermelhas me encarando.

– Sim, milorde. – respondi.

Vesti a capa sob as vestes de Hogwarts e meu pai levou meu malão até mim, segurei sua mão e aparatarmos.

Meu pai tinha medo do Lord das Trevas e deixava isso claro, no entanto eu ergui a cabeça e fingi que nada aconteceu, não deixaria isso me abalar.

Eu tinha virado uma Comensal da Morte, seria leal, mostraria que mereço confiança e que sou digna de sua marca.

Aparatamos na estação King's Cross e eu logo fui para dentro do enorme trem vermelho, o expresso Hogwarts.

Entrei na primeira cabine vazia que tinha achado, fiquei sentada quieta lá, apenas lembrando o ocorrido de mais cedo. Agora eu era uma Comensal da Morte, servia a Voldemort, tinha que cumprir minha missão.

_Tinha que levar Potter até o Voldemort. Mas como?_

Minha cabeça estava encostada no vidro frio e meus olhos estavam fechados, não via a hora de chegar a Hogwarts.

Ouvi a porta da cabine se abrir.

– Tem uma menina aqui! – uma voz masculina exclamou.

Pulei do assento e me virei para encarar o infeliz que me tirou do momento de paz. Retorci o nariz quando o vi.

Vestes de segunda mão, alto, ruivo e sardento. Era um Weasley.

Ele entrou na minha cabine e para meu desgosto outro ruivo apareceu. Legal, agora são dois traidores de sangue.

– Se importa se dividirmos a cabine? O resto está lotado. – o ruivo que chegou depois falou com um sorriso no rosto.

– Claro que me importo!

Um menino mais baixo chegou, reconhecia-o, era o Lino Jordan e os outros dois eram Fred e Jorge.

– Gente, temos um problema... Olhem! – ele apontou para meu brasão. – É da Sonserina.

– Mas só vamos nos sentar, não iremos conversar com você. – um dos gêmeos disse.

– Não ligo se vocês vão fingir que não existo, porém eu me recuso a dividir a cabine com traidores de sangue. – disse com os dentes trincados de raiva.

Quando eu me retirava da cabine um dos gêmeos me puxou.

– Calma nervosinha...

– Fred larga ela, não queremos confusões com ninguém. – disse Lino ao menino que me segurava.

Ele deve ter notado que minha mão estava se fechando e que logo viraria um soco, mas assim que ele me soltou , relaxei e fui até o vagão onde estavam Draco e Pansy. Fiquei sentada ouvindo o Malfoy reclamar do _Santo Potter_e vendo Pansy babar em Draco. Quando ela ia entender que ele era perda de tempo?

Blásio estava deitado no banco, com sua cabeça apoiada em minhas coxas, porém quando o trem parou ele deu um pulo e pegou seu malão, e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

– Cadê suas coisas Chermont? – Malfoy disse ironicamente.

– Deixei no outro vagão, eu vou pegar, não esperem por mim. – falei e sai da cabine.

Fui até onde os gêmeos Weasley e Lino estavam, mas quando cheguei só tinha um deles por lá. Entrei sem nem me da ao trabalho de cumprimenta-lo, ele estava arrumando sua mala e nem percebeu minha entrada.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e comecei a tentar puxar meu malão, mas era perder tempo estava muito no fundo, então comecei a apalpar minhas vestes em busca da minha varinha.

– Deixa que eu pego. – o menino se levantou e pegou meu malão. – Afinal sou o Fred.

– Não mandei você pegar nada e não quero saber seu nome! – exclamei.

Virei-me e fui embora arrastando meu malão.

– De nada! – ele gritou.

– Não agradeci! – gritei de volta enquanto caminhava. – E nem vou.

Pude ouvi-lo gargalhar as minhas costas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu estava morta de fome, porém o velho caduco não calava a boca, eu não estava nem me dando o trabalho de ouvi-lo, apenas fiquei encarando o nada.

Senti alguém me cutucar e virei para o lado e vi Pansy.

– Que foi? – rosnei.

– Porque fica encarando o Potter? – ela me olhou curiosa.

– Não estou o encarando, porque perderia meu tempo olhando aquele ser imundo?

– Ai! Calma nervosinha era brincadeira...

Ela se calou quando uma mulher com cara de Sapo começou a falar.

– Bem, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! — A mulher cara de sapo sorriu revelando dentes muito pontiagudos. — E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

Eu olhei em volta e vi que o Potter fazia o mesmo, nossos olhares se cruzaram por uma fração de segundos e podia notar que chegamos à mesma conclusão. Não tinha nenhum rostinho feliz no salão.

– Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos! – ouvimos vários cochichos vindos dos alunos, então ela continuou. — O ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação dos jovens bruxos de vital importância. Os dons raros com que vocês nasceram talvez não frutifiquem se não forem nutridos e aprimorados por cuidadosa instrução. As habilidades antigas, um privilégio da comunidade bruxa, devem ser transmitidas às novas gerações ou se perderão para sempre. O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre missão de ensinar.

Pansy se aproximou para falar algo em meu ouvido, mas eu lhe dei uma cotovelada e ela entendeu que era para esperar, a mulher sapo estava nos encarando.

– Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxe algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, e assim deve ser, pois sem progresso haverá estagnação e decadência. Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado, pois as nossas tradições com provadas raramente exigem remendos. Então um equilíbrio entre o velho e o novo, entre a permanência e a mudança, entre a tradição e a inovação... – ela pronunciava as palavras com seus olhos fixo em mim e depois em Potter. —... Porque algumas mudanças serão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, na plenitude do tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Entrementes, alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, e muito acertadamente, enquanto outros, antigos e desgastados, precisarão ser abandonados. Vamos caminhar para frente, então, para uma nova era de abertura, eficiência e responsabilidade, visando a preservar o que deve ser preservado, aperfeiçoando o que precisa ser aperfeiçoado e cortando, sempre que encontrarmos, práticas que devem ser proibidas.

– O que isso significa? – Pansy sussurrou.

– Significa que teremos que tomar mais cuidado com o que faremos daqui para frente. – engoli em seco.

Dumbledore falou algo sobre os testes para o time de Quadribol e logo depois o banquete apareceu.

Já era hora, eu estava faminta! Comia como se tivesse passando fome a meses, quando finalmente terminei foi a hora que notei a cara de horror da Pansy.

– Nossa Alexia... Quanta fome. – ela disse se virando para mim.

– Não encha Pansy! – exclamei e me retirei da mesa.

Eu e um aglomerado de outros alunos íamos em direção a porta do salão. Odiava alunos menores, eles eram tão chatos.

– Olá! – alguém disse as minhas costas.

Virei-me e deparei com um dos gêmeos Weasley, retorci o nariz e voltei ao meu trajeto até salão comunal da Sonserina.

– Ei! Espera! – ele vinha atrás de mim, mas eu continuava ignorando.

Ele me puxou pela mão.

– O que você quer? – perguntei ríspida.

– Quero saber seu nome!

– Pra que? – exclamei.

– Só por saber, vai fale menina, qual seu nome?

Olhei em volta para ver se ninguém via aquela cena estranha, não queria ser pega conversando com um traidor de sangue.

– Alex... – olhei em volta. – Alexia...

– Alexia de que? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Alexia Chermont. – cruzei os braços. – Posso ir agora?

– Alexia Chermont... Como posso saber que não mentiu para mim? – ele estava desconfiado.

– Não saberá...

Ele sorriu e eu dei as costas, voltei para o meu caminho até o salão comunal.

Cheguei ao dormitório e troquei de roupa, estava tão cansada que cai na cama e fui rapidamente sugada para sonho.


	3. Chapter 3

A primeira semana se passou e já estava enterrada até o pescoço de deveres para fazer, e mesmo depois de passar quase quatro horas na biblioteca tentando termina-los, eu não tinha chegado nem na metade deles.

Peguei minhas coisas e as guardei na bolsa, fui até a janela mais perto e pude ver o sol, ainda estava cedo. Um pequeno grupo de pessoas caminhava até o campo de Quadribol.

_Os testes começam hoje!_

Corri até a entrada principal e cortei caminho pelo o jardim do castelo até finalmente chegar ao campo, mas me decepcionei com o que vi... Era o treino da Grifinória!

Eu estava ofegante, tinha corrido muito e não voltaria para o castelo, o problema é deles eu vou assistir de qualquer jeito.

Fui até a arquibancada e me sentei, cutuquei a minha bolsa até que achei uma pena e meu livro de poções, não ia deixar transparecer que estava interessada no jogo. Molhei a pena com tinta e comecei a fazer os deveres que Snape tinha passado.

Senti os olhares em mim.

Harry não estava lá, a Umbridge deve ter o prendido em detenção novamente.

As vassouras levantaram vôo e eu pude ver que de dois ruivos, tinha três.

_Rony iria tentar entrar no time?_

Assim que pensei isso, fechei meu livro e comecei a rir, mas a Granger começou me metralhar com os olhos e eu lhe respondi com um sorriso cínico.

Ela se levantou e foi até a minha direção.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou ríspida.

– Assistindo, o que mais faria aqui? – respondi.

– Só pode jogar quem é da Grifinória! – exclamou nervosinha.

– Se não percebeu eu estou assistindo e não jogando. – disse com um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios. – Agora queridinha, por favor, volte para seu canto antes que me contamine com esse seu jeito de sangue-ruim.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu e voltou para o seu lugar do outro lado da arquibancada.

O jogo tinha terminado e para a minha surpresa o mini cabeça de cenoura tinha virado goleiro. Todos estavam indo embora e eu guardava minhas coisas na bolsa quando um dos gêmeos veio na minha direção, peguei minha bolsa e comecei a andar assim que o avistei.

– Alex! – Fred gritava. – Alexia! Espere menina!

Parei e me virei para ele.

– Olha, não é porque você sabe meu nome que somos amigos. – fiz cara de poucos amigos.

Ele ficou quieto.

– Desembucha Weasley! O que você quer?

– Eu... Eu esqueci! – ele falou e eu me virei para ir embora. – Toma, é para você!

Ele me entregou um cartão branco, com as palavras escritas a mão com tinta vermelha, quem escreveu aquilo tinha uma caligrafia linda.

_**Gemialidades Weasley**_

_**Quer matar aula?**_

_**Com as Gemialidades Weasley você pode, basta procurar Fred ou Jorge e pedir seu Kit Mata-Aula.**_

_**Nugá Sangra-Nariz. Vomitilhas. Fantasias Debilitantes e muitos outros produtos inclusos por apenas cinco galeões.**_

_**(OBS: O Kit ainda esta em fase de teste, não nos responsabilizamos por danos colaterais.)**_

Encarei seu rosto por um minuto, ele estava sorrindo. Como conseguia sorrir tanto?

_Até que seu sorriso era bonito._

– Obrigado... Eu acho, mas para que eu vou querer isso? – perguntei confusa.

– Para matar aula ou para dar a alguém que você odeie.

– Quero um Kit Mata-Aula! Embrulha para presente, por favor?

Ele pegou um bloquinho e uma pena.

– Para quem é o presente? – ele tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Para Fred Weasley.

Ele mandou língua.

– O nome dele se escreve F – R – E... – comecei a soletrar.

– Engraçadinha você! – ela bagunçou meu cabelo e foi embora.

Coloquei o papel no bolso da camisa e caminhei até o castelo, Já estava noite e a temperatura tinha caído drasticamente. Quando finalmente cheguei ao hall de entrada algo me derrubou. Era o Potter que não olhava por onde andava, eu estava preste a gritar com ele quando vi que estava segurando a mão com força.

– Por Merlin! Sua mão esta sangrando... – me levantei e ele fez o mesmo. – Você tem que ir para a enfermaria.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e disse.

– Desculpe só que isso não é assunto seu.

Aquilo me deu raiva, dei de ombro e fui embora.

Depois nós Sonserinos somos grossos!


	4. Chapter 4

Era sábado de manhã, hoje teríamos a saída para Hogsmeade e eu iria com a Pansy e Lauren.

Depois de arrumadas fomos em direção ao Cabeça de Javali, era afastado de todos e não tinha a barulheira toda do Três Vassouras. Chegando ao Cabeça de Javali, nos sentamos numa mesa ao fundo.

Estava vazio, só tinha um casal sentado a três mesas de distância e a mesa do lado que estavam quatro bruxas pouco mais velhas que eu.

– O que vão querer? – um homem barbudo veio anotar nosso pedido.

– Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – Lauren pediu.

– É para já! – exclamou o homem.

Eu e Lauren ficamos ouvindo Pansy falando que logo ela teria Draco aos seus pés, mas pude ver pelo os olhares que Lauren me mandava que ela não acha isso possível. Todos sabem que Malfoy só se preocupa com ele mesmo.

O barulho do sininho tocou e quatro pessoas entraram. Três meninos e uma menina agarrada a um dos ruivos, eu reconheci o Lino e os gêmeos Weasley, percebi que um dos gêmeos estava abraçado à capitã do time de Quadribol.

– Traidores de sangue, sempre infestando os lugares com seus germes nojentos. – falou Pansy.

– Cale-se Pansy deixa para lá. – retruquei.

– Pior de tudo é que eles andam com esses sangues-ruins como se fosse algo bom, olha só a namoradinha de um deles! Como um puro sangue tem coragem de namorar aquilo? – ela exclamou.

Agora eles estavam sentados, a menina estava no colo de um dos gêmeos, ele ficava beijando a sua bochecha. O outro gêmeo cutucou o que estava se agarrando com a namorada e apontou para mim, ele sorriu e piscou o olho, virei à cara e senti minhas bochechas corarem.

– Aqui meninas. – era o homem barbudo trazendo nossas bebidas.

Bebíamos e riamos atoa, até que Pansy falou.

– Olha Alex, um dos seus amigos esta vindo falar com você. – Pansy disse ironicamente.

– Quem?

Ela apontou para a mesa onde os gêmeos estavam e vi que um deles vinha em nossa direção. Senti minha bochecha corar mais que o normal.

– Olá Alex. – ele parou e sorriu.

– Que foi? – disse séria.

– Só queria saber se você vai querer um Kit?

Minha risada foi gélida, até eu me arrepiei, nunca imaginei que tinha uma risada assim.

– Eu comprar aquele seu Kitzinho idiota que você e seu irmão traidor de sangue estão fazendo? Nunca!

Ele ficou parado.

– Saía daqui. – disse Pansy.

– Se for só isso você já pode se retirar. – minha voz estava fria.

Ele se virou e voltou a sua mesa onde aquela idiota ficava o agarrando.

_Já entendemos que são um casal, agora poderiam ser mais discretos, por favor?_

Virei a cerveja amanteigada goela adentro e me levantei para ir embora, porém Pansy segurou meu braço.

– Já esta indo? Ficou com ciúmes de ver seu traidor de sangue com aquelazinha? – Pansy sorriu cinicamente.

– Você é louca! _**Estou indo embora porque Blásio esta me esperando, vamos nos encontrar na Zonko's,**_ então se me permite. – admito que falei para todos ouvirem a parte do Blásio.

Livrei-me das mãos da Pansy e fui embora, eu podia sentir os olhares de Fred em mim quando passei pela mesa dele.

Quando cheguei à Zonko's, Blásio ainda não tinha chegado. Claro que não, eu cheguei uma hora mais cedo que o combinado, mas para meu espanto Potter e seus amiguinhos estavam lá.

Comecei a mexer numa chave que aos poucos foi se diminuindo.

– Han... Oi. – me virei e vi o Potter parado me encarando sem graça.

– Er... Oi. – falei sem graça também.

– Queria me desculpar por ter sido grosso com você.

– Tudo bem! – exclamei. – E afinal, sua mão melhorou?

– Sim, bem melhor e sinto muito. – ele corou. – Fui um tremendo idiota.

Botei minha mão no seu ombro, ele estremeceu com o meu toque e eu fiz o mesmo.

– Harry, vamos! – uma menina vinha em nossa direção, era a sangue ruim da Hermione. – Fred, Jorge, Lino e Angelina estão nos esperando.

_Angelina, esse era o nome da namorada de Fred._

Quando ela me viu deve ter me reconhecido, pois torceu o nariz com desgosto. Eu me virei e voltei a mexer nos brinquedos que tinham na estante.

– Tchau. – disse o Harry.

Eu apenas dei de ombros e acenei para ele e voltei a mexer na estante até que vi um frasco rosa no fundo.

O frasco tinha um liquido rosa claro e exalava um cheiro de pólvora misturado com ferrugem e grama cortada, o cheiro era gostoso apesar de tudo.

– Um poção do amor, se fosse você eu levaria. – uma voz masculina disse as minhas costas.

Virei-me e fiquei surpresa ao ver o Fred sorrindo.

– Não que você precise... – ele estava envergonhado, seu rosto todo corou.

– Como assim? – levantei a sobrancelha.

– Er... É que... Bom... – ele se enrolava nas palavras.

– Não pretendo levar nada. – o interrompi e lhe mandei um sorriso forçado.

– Então o que faz aqui? Afinal é uma loja para quem quer diversão. – ele me cutucou com um longo instrumento metálico de aspecto letal.

– Isso é um cotonete?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– O que vai fazer depois do encontro com o Blásio? – ele me perguntou curioso.

– Han? – ele me pegou distraída.

– É que eu queria saber se gostaria de tomar um chá depois. – quando abri a boca pra falar ele me interrompeu. – Relaxa eu conheço um lugar onde ninguém conhecido vai! Sua imagem estaria segura. – ele ficou me olhando por um tempo até que perguntou. – Então, topa?

– E sua namorada?

– Ela não vai saber, afinal é apenas um café entre conhecidos que mal tem nisso?

– Esta bem. – disse por fim.

– Te espero às 16 horas aqui em frente!

Ele se foi e me deixou lá, mas logo depois Blásio chegou. Ele me levou para o Três Vassouras onde ficamos conversando e comendo um pedaço de bolo, mas logo encerrei tudo. Eu e Blásio não tínhamos mais o relacionamento de antes agora eu me sentia até desconfortável perto dele, o que era estranho antes eu me sentia solta, alegre, em paz e eu podia ser eu mesma que nem quando ficava a sós com o _Fred._

Fui até a entrada da Zonko's onde vi Fred esperando dentro do beco, ele estava tão ocupado encarando algo que nem notou quando me aproximei.

– Vai ficar só olhando? – perguntei, ele estava encarando a janela de um pequeno barzinho.

– Vamos! – ele exclamou e me puxou para dentro.

O bar era pequeno, só tinha oito mesas na qual apenas uma estava sendo utilizada por Ana Abbott e seu namorado, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa eu já o vi em Hogwarts, mas não era importante o suficiente para ter seu nome lembrado.

Sentamo-nos no lado oposto deles. Encima da mesa tinha dois cardápios com vários tipos de chás e sorvetes que iam sumindo depois que lidos.

– O que vão querer? – uma garçonete magrela e ruiva veio nos atender.

Fred me olhou e eu dei de ombros.

– Dois chás e uma Banana Split com duas colheres!

A garçonete anotou e aparatou.

– Então... – eu batucava meus dedos na mesa.

– O que? – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

– Até que aqui é um bom lugar. – vi Ana me encarar incrédula.

– Aqui meninos. – a garçonete tinha aparatado e colocado os chás na mesa junto com uma travessa que continha uma banana e sorvete que eram afogados por calda quente de chocolate.

Achei aquilo era estranho, Fred notou.

– Nunca comeu? – ele perguntou rindo.

– Nunca! – respondi com vergonha, não gostava que rissem da minha pessoa.

Com a colher ele pegou um pedaço enorme e levou até a minha boca, eu abri e comi. Era delicioso, nunca tinha comido nada igual.

Fred caiu na gargalhada.

– Que foi? – perguntei sem entender.

– Você! É tão presinha no seu mundo que nunca experimentou Banana Split! – ele caiu na gargalhada. – Tinha que ser da Sonserina! Sorte que é bonita.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Bom... Você tem sorte de ser bonita porque que homem vai gostar de alguém tão mimada, má, sem senso de humor e que nunca comeu banana Split?

– Olha só eu não sou mimada e eu tenho senso de humor sim! – exclamei.

A conversa estava tão boa que só demos conta de que horas eram quando acabamos com a segunda travessa de Banana Split, eram mais de sete da noite e eu precisava voltar para o castelo. Mas eu não queria, estava tão bom ouvir as piadas e histórias de Fred, com ele eu realmente me divertia. Sentia-me bem. Com Fred eu me sentia eu mesma.

– Temos que ir. – avisei.

Peguei o dinheiro e coloquei encima de mesa, fui até a porta e Fred me seguiu.

– Alex, espere! – ele me puxou e eu virei para encara-lo.

Nossos corpos estavam próximos e nossos lábios estavam a poucos milímetros de distância. Seu lábio roçou no meu. Sentia meus olhos se fechando e minha cabeça se aproximando, mas antes que aquilo ficasse pior eu me afastei e corri até chegar ao castelo.


	5. Chapter 5

O fim de semana tinha acabado e a segunda chegou e trouxe com ela mais dever de casa, eu estava farta! Não aguentava mais isso, eu mal podia respirar sem ganhar dever de casa, os professores acham o que? Aqueles loucos devem achar que só tenho aula deles e que as outras matérias são tapa horário.

Depois da aula de Snape, eu e mais três garotas da Sonserina_– Claro que Lauren estava nesse meio –_ decidimos matar aula. Encontramo-nos no jardim de Hogwarts, todas nos sentamos no chão em uma roda e começamos a separar os deveres de casa por pessoa e pelo visto não éramos as únicas matando aula, Zacharias Smith apareceu e se sentou entre eu e Lauren.

– Oi meninas. – disse ele se sentando.

– Olá Zac! – dissemos juntas.

– Matando aula? – ele perguntou.

– Por quê? Vai nos da detenção? – Lauren perguntou.

– Não! Eu vou é me juntar a vocês. – ele gargalhou. – O que estão fazendo?

– Estamos separando os deveres por matérias e escolhendo a pessoa que tem mais facilidade em tal matéria. – expliquei.

– Entendi... – ele esticou os braços. – Me passem os de adivinhação, eu sou bom inventando baboseira.

No fim das contas eu fiquei com trabalho de quatro folhas sobre a Batalha dos Duendes. Eu odiava História da Magia, mas era a minha melhor matéria.

Todos estavam sentados, eu por outro lado deitei no ombro de Zac. De repente todos tinha se levantado e fugido, apenas eu e Zac ficamos sentado lá, olhei para ele com aquela cara de_"Você peidou?"_, mas antes que ele visse a minha cara ele se levantou e saiu correndo me deixando lá perdida. Demorei uns segundos para ver aquela enorme bombinha caída na minha frente pronta para explodir a qualquer momento. Levantei-me e corri o mais rápido que pude, quando estava perto do Zac, ele me estendeu a mão que eu segurei e ele me puxou, me protegendo num abraço. Tapei meus ouvidos e enfiei meu rosto no seu peito.

A explosão tinha sido ensurdecedora e a fumaça preta e densa se espalhava pelo ambiente com um enorme cheiro de enxofre o que me fez tossir que nem uma maluca.

Quando sai dos braços de Zacharias vi as folhas dos deveres de casas. Algumas estavam queimadas, outras sujas e tinha umas três planando até o chão, tinham sido arremessadas com a explosão.

– Mas que porra foi essa? – Lauren tinha vindo à minha direção.

– Não sei. – dei de ombros.

– Mas eu sei, foram os Weasley! – assim que Zac terminou de falar pude ouvir as gargalhadas de Fred e Jorge atrás de nos.

Fui até o Fred e o empurrei, ou tentei, pois ele era tão alto e forte que o efeito foi mínimo, então comecei a socar seu peito o que o fez rir mais.

– Qual o seu problema? – perguntei nervosa.

– Nenhum, por quê? – Jorge quem respondeu com um tom de deboche.

– Tentou nos matar! – exclamei.

– Ah! Chega de exagero, foi uma brincadeira. – Fred quem respondeu dessa vez.

– Podia ter machucado alguém! – Zac tinha ido até eles também, seu rosto era nervoso de raiva.

– O único mal que a bombinha causou foi destruição do seu dever de casa e sujeira nesse seu distintivo besta de monitor! – Fred mal conseguia falar de tanto que ria.

Zac segurou a minha mão e me puxou.

– Vamos Alex, eles não merecem nossa raiva. – Zac disse.

– Concordo! Vocês são uma vergonha para a família Weasley... Ops! Esqueci que sua família se envergonha sozinha com a amizade com sangues-ruins e toda aquela adoração por trouxas. – disse e sai andando puxando Zac pelo braço.

Entrelacei nossos dedos e fui com ele até a entrada do castelo.

– Da para acreditar naquilo? – eu comentei.

– Não! Foi uma brincadeira realmente estupida. – Zac respondeu

– Não é disso que to falando... É que ele nem se preocupou comigo! – Fred tinha rido do meu quase acidente fatal, isso me deixou profundamente magoada.

Lauren tinha chegado logo depois e me arrastou até o dormitório onde tivemos que nos limpar novamente. Meu cabelo fedia muito ao enxofre, aquele cheiro machucava a minha narina, era forte e me deixou enjoada e com uma enxaqueca.

Depois de muita insistência da parte de Lauren eu me rendi e topei ir à enfermaria tomar algo. Chegando lá Madame Pomfrey expulsou Lauren e me mandou apenas descansar que logo melhoraria.

– Ela não pode fazer isso! – era uma mulher quem falava.

Sentei-me e vi Potter, Granger e Mini-Weasley entrando.

– O que aconteceu? – me intrometi.

– Nada que te interesse Chermont. – Hermione disse friamente.

– Mione! – ouvi Harry dizer e vi que ele deu uma cotovelada nela. – Sinto muito por ela. – ele adicionou envergonhado.

– Tudo bem! – respondi.

Levantei-me da cama e fui em direção a porta, saí de lá e vi Zacharias parado me encarando com cara de assustado.

– Ia te visitar agora! – ele exclamou.

– Não precisa mais. – ri timidamente.

– Você esta bem?

– Sim. – menti.

Não aguentava mais esses Grifinórios! Potter e seus amiguinhos mal-humorados, Fred e Jorge com suas brincadeiras, Angelina e Fred brincando com meus sentimentos. Tinha que esquecer todos e concentrar na minha missão.


End file.
